Twin Dragons
by Maverick Omochao
Summary: When Dr. Eggman threatens the world again, Ghost is faces with a silver chao wielding a dark version of his father's blade. Who is he and why does he have such an intrest in Ghost?
1. Reforging the Fang

I'm going to do something I've never done before… Keeping two stories up at the same time!

Twin Dragons 

**Chapter 1: Reforging the Fang**

" What happened to your father's sword?" Espio asked as he gazed at the battered hilt and what was left of the blade.

" It happened when we were fighting Trez… I tried to block a gigantic clawed arm." Ghost replied.

' Can you fix it?' Scribbles wrote.

" Yes, but I'll need some orihalchum in order to do so…" Espio replied.

" What's that?" Flash questioned.

" It's a mythical metal that is said to exist in Atlantis…" Techno explained. While debating, nobody noticed Espio as he reached into a box and pulled out a chunk of a bluish metal.

" Hey! Settle down kids… It's going to take a few days to complete it… Head home and relax…" the chameleon ordered.

Meanwhile, in the lair of Dr. Eggman, The doctor was working on something big when Metal Sonic stepped out of the shadows.

" You summoned me?" the robot asked.

" Yes, I want you to go to the holodeck and check up on our secret weapon." Eggman replied without taking his eyes from his machine. Metal bowed and activated his jet thrusters. When he made it to the holodeck door, the door slid open and the diced remains of millions of attack drones poured out. A small figure stepped out of the room wearing a helmet.

" Excellent job…Akuma…" Metal Sonic stated. Akuma removed his helmet to reveal two big chao eyes on a silver face.

" Hohoho! Great work, Akuma! You took the elite training like it was nothing!" Eggman's voice boomed over the intercom.

" It was more than nothing… It was boring! Don't tell me that those were your best robots! I'd be better off fighting Spikey over there!" Akuma huffed and pointed at Metal Sonic.

" Listen up! In six days, my ultimate invention the Omega Death Walker will be complete! It will be nearly invincible! There is one group that will try to trash it. It consists of three chao: Ghost, Flash, and Scribbles." Eggman explained. Akuma perked up at the sound of Ghost.

" Ghost… He's the one that wields the Dragon Fang? This will be interesting…" Akuma smirked and placed his hand on a sheathed sword.

Back at the Neutral Garden a couple days later…

" Boomer, what are you doing?" Spic asked.

" Playing Dead Rising… I just need to kill ten more Zombies before I can unlock the Mega Buster…" Boomer replied.

" Our interview is coming on!" Flash whooped and changed the channel.

" Noooooooo!!!" Boomer screamed and tackled the sonic chao.

" Welcome back to "The Tonight Show"! Tonight, we have the legendary Team Chao in the building!" The announcer exclaimed excitedly. Ghost, Flash, Scribbles, Spic, Span, Flame, Trez, Snow, and Techno sat on chairs in front of a cheering audience.

" Let's start with the muscle of the team: Ghost! Tell me Ghost, what did you do before you got into the hero business?" the host asked.

" I used to be a security guard at Chuck E. Cheeses." Ghost replied.

_Ghost stood holding a gun at a kid who stole some tickets._

" _Okay junior, put the tickets on the floor and keep your hands where I can see them!" the white chao shouted and fired a shot in the air._

" Before that, I was a stunt double for Keanu Reeves." He added.

" _Don't worry, these super thin wires will keep you from falling!" the director assured._

_Ghost nodded and fell off the building. He was so sure that the wire would help him that he didn't notice the small snapping sound. Seconds later, Ghost landed headfirst on the pavement._

" Moving onto Flash! Tell the audience about what you did!"

" Well, I used to be a sprint car racer…" Flash replied.

" _Whoooo! Eat my dust!" Flash whooped as he rounded the corner. He lost control, slammed into a wall, and climbed out. _

"_Ahhh! Son of a monkey! My quills are on fire!" the sonic chao screamed as he began to run around and finally ran into the wall._

" Next is Scribbles! So tell us, what did you use to do?"

' It's kind of embarrassing now… I used to be a mime.' Scribbles wrote.

_Scribbles stood near a crowd of people while miming._

" _Oh my god! He's got a hand! Get him!" someone shouted. A man, a football player, a sumo wrestler, and finally Optimus Prime tackled the poor chao._

' I also dated Vanilla from the Angel Brigade.' The mute chao added.

" How did it go?"

Scribbles sat on a stack of books staring into the ruby eyes of a girl with light green hair. Neither one of them said a word.

" Any advice for future suitors?"

' Don't order the chicken! Chicken… that brings back some painful memories…' Scribbles wrote and then shuddered.

" Okay…moving on… Behind every great man is an equally great woman. Team Flame consists of Flame, Spic, and Span! Tell us ladies… You were in a rock band?"

" Yes! We even participated in the Battle of the Bands!" Span replied excitedly.

" We rocked!" Spic whooped.

" You could say that we…brought the house down…" Flame said with a sly smile at her teammates.

" Next is Snow… Lately, you've been sitting on the sidelines in the battles… Doesn't that make you angry?"

" No. Not at all… I was brought up to never resort to violence." Snow calmly stated.

" Then why do we have these pictures of you single handedly leading an army into Capcom's Japanese office in protest of the end of the Battle Network series?"

" Um…OKAY! LET'S MOVE ON! TREZ, IT'S YOUR TURN! HAHAHA!" the healer shouted.

" Right! Trez, how are Flora and Death doing?"

" They're doing alright… " Trez replied.

" That's good! We heard rumors that you sleep with a teddy bear. Are these true?"

" The last person who asked that didn't ask another question… They found him in several dumpsters across the tri-state area…" Trez growled. Back at the Egg Carrier garden, Flora softly chuckled and picked up a teddy bear with a skull on top of the head.

" That leaves us with the brains behind the team, Techno! Tech, you've got two lovely ladies eying you up… Which one do you like?"

" That's easy! Techie loves me!" Nebula said out of nowhere and latched onto Techno's left arm.

" No, my Tech nut loves me…" Serene retorted and grabbed the inventor's right arm. This resulted in a tug-of-war match that almost destroyed the studio.

Ghost shut the TV off and started to leave when Flash finally let go of Boomer's throat.

" You headed over to Espio's?" the sonic chao asked.

" Yeah. The Dragon Fang should be finished by now." Ghost replied and walked out.

Back at Eggman's base, the doctor called Metal Sonic and Akuma.

" Today is where we will make history! The Omega Death Walker is near completion! I'm going to send an invitation to Team Chao. Chances are that they already are on their way. Akuma, I'll leave them to you…" Eggman ordered. Akuma silently bowed and vanished.

_**What do you think? Tell me!**_


	2. Bad Times Rising

**Chapter 2: Bad Times Rising**

" Hey, Boomer! Have you…" Spic started to ask when the gamer shushed her.

" Can you feel it?" Boomer asked.

" Feel what?"

" The crushing presence of zombies… I have fought them for days, hiding in this mall with only a lone baseball bat… They're coming for me…" Boomer babbled until Spic whacked him over the head. Ghost emerged from the shelter holding a freshly forged sword. The blade glowed with a ghostly shine.

" Ghost… This came for you in the mail." Spic said as she handed her husband an envelope.

" Ghost, you may not know me, but I know you… I've been watching your battles closely. While you're playing patty cake with amateurs like Trez or Team Metal Chao, Dr. Eggman is planning something nasty for you all…" Ghost read. The white chao shouldered his sword and started out the door when Flash and Scribbles stopped him.

' Where do you think you're going?' Scribbles wrote.

" You're planning something crazy, right? Count us in…" Flash smiled. The trio left the garden and dashed towards the doctor's base.

" Why do we find these bases so easily?" Flash asked.

' It's because Chunkyus Maximus likes to put his face on everything he makes.' Scribbles replied.

" And the mug of our heads aren't over the top?" Ghost commented.

" Nah, those are cool…" Flash answered. They joked until they reached the gate of the fortress.

" Stop… Ghost, you'll go no further…" Akuma growled and leaped from the roof.

" Who are you?" Ghost asked and unsheathed the Dragon Fang.

" Ah… I finally see the legendary Dragon Fang for myself. It's a shame that such power is in your hands." Akuma commented as he drew his sword. Ghost's eyes widened in shock at the sight. The sword that his opponent wielded looked like the Dragon Fang only the hilt looked more demonic and the blade pulsed with an unholy glow.

" Heh…You think that waving around a cheap copy of my sword is going to scare me?" Ghost asked. Akuma smiled and struck the ground with his sword. Waves of darkness shot out at the white chao who dodged. Ghost then swung at his opponent only to hit air.

" What were you aiming at?" Akuma taunted. Ghost whipped around to see Akuma standing there. Ghost whipped out a Chaos Emerald and focused power into it.

" CHAOS DUPLICATE!" the white chao roared. Where one Ghost stood, now there were six. Akuma smirked and jammed his blade into the ground again.

" AKUMA PHANTASM!" the silver chao shouted as clone after clone appeared until at last there were ten clones. Each of them charged at the six Ghosts and slashed at them. At the end of the assault, Ghost stood surrounded by nine Akumas. The true Akuma came flying from midair and tossed Ghost into the sky. Akuma's sword started to glow with black fires.

" It's time to put this to rest… HELL WYVERN!!!" Akuma roared as the black flames took the form of a sinister dragon that rocketed at the falling Ghost. The mass of unholy fire struck dead-on and Akuma leaped at his quarry and spiked him into the ground. When the dust settled, Ghost lay on the ground and the tainted sword was jammed into the ground millimeters from his head.

" Now you know the power of the true Dragon Fang. It's a shame that you couldn't live to see the wonderful world that the doctor has promised. Ah well…" Akuma sneered when suddenly; flames tore through the trees and air. Ghost was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and disappeared along with Flash and Scribbles. Akuma saw this, grinned, and walked back to the base, whistling.

_**Ghost got served! Review for the next chapter!**_


	3. Link to the Past

_**Espio reveals the past!**_

Chapter 3: Link to the Past 

"How is he?" Trez asked Flora.

" Well, a couple of bruises and a wounded ego… Other than that, he's fine" Flora replied.

" We can fix everything but the ego. Give us a second." Snow added. In seconds, the bruises and cuts faded away.

" Hey, he lives!" Flash joked as Ghost sat up and grabbed his sword.

" Where is he? Where's Akuma?" the white chao asked nervously.

' Settle down Ghost. We saved your butt thanks to Trez and Flora. We couldn't escape if it wasn't for Snow's smoke bombs.' Scribbles wrote.

" That guy used a dark version of the Dragon Fang. He said that it was the true Dragon Fang." Ghost recalled.

" Did you see the dark flames he used? Do you think…?" Flash asked.

" Another darksoul?" Trez replied astonished.

" We should go see Espio about this." Snow suggested.

Back at Eggman's base, Akuma walked into the hangar where the doctor was working.

" Doctor, I have returned."

" Did you fight Ghost?"

" Yes, he was pathetic. I can't believe that he gave his heirloom to that weakling. How is the Walker coming?"

" It's almost complete! I need you to go make some more havoc to keep them busy until it is done!" the doctor ordered.

" Yes, Doctor…" Akuma smiled and vanished.

Later, at Espio's house, the chao explained what happened.

" Did you say Akuma?" Espio asked. Ghost nodded.

" Ghost, there's something that I must tell you about Akuma. Something I thought you wouldn't need to know."

" Shoot… If there's anything you know, spill it." Ghost replied.

" Very well… Ghost, Akuma is your… brother." Espio said. Everyone gasped except for Scribbles.

' Gasp!' Scribbles wrote.

" Your father had two sons; you and Akuma. I only found your egg and assumed that the other one was destroyed."

" So, the good doctor must have raised Akuma." Trez commented.

" What disturbs me more is the sword that Akuma has. While Ghost has the Dragon Fang, it isn't the true one." Espio continued.

" What do you mean?" Snow asked.

" It happened when your ancestor was close to completing the Dragon Fang. A demon attacked the village. After a tiring battle, your ancestors managed to seal the demon into the blade of the Dragon Fang. Immediately afterwards, the blade became tainted with darkness and was locked away. Soul then set to work crafting another blade to counter his evil creation. Thus both the Dragon Fang and the Wyvern Fang were born. The Wyvern Fang is very dangerous, Ghost. You must beware…" Espio concluded.

" But, what has he been doing for all these years? And more importantly, what is the doctor working on?" Ghost wondered.

" There is only one way to find out. Dr. Eggman keeps a journal as well as circuit schematics for all his inventions. There is a way to get them…" a familiar voice said as Techno stepped out of the shadows.

" What is it?" Snow asked.

" We need to visit the Cyber Garden!" Techno said.

_**The next chapter will introduce the Cyber Garden. Review for the next chapter!**_


	4. Compute This!

_**It's time to visit the Cyber Garden!**_

**Chapter 4: Compute This!**

' What's the Cyber Garden?' Scribbles wrote.

" It's a chao garden in the depths of cyberspace… In there, we can hack into Eggman's database and find out what he's up to…" Techno replied.

" What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Ghost whooped as the gang dashed off to the Neutral Garden. Once there, Techno unveiled a series of pods and a strange machine.

"What are these?" Trez asked while inspecting a pod.

"This is the Techno-tron cyber pod! It converts your bodies into data and transfers you into the Cyber Garden. But, you must remove your weapons in order for them to work!" Techno explained and motioned for them to place their weapons on the machine.

"What if we're attacked?" Flash questioned.

"Don't worry, you will still have your weapons thanks to this baby here. Ghost, place your sword onto the surface" the inventor instructed. Ghost unsheathed the Dragon Fang and placed it onto the metallic surface.

"Ladies, if you please…" Techno said to Serene and Nebula who were working the controls. In moments, a small computer chip popped out with a picture of the sword. Techno scooped it up and handed it to Ghost.

" This is the Dragon Fang you'll use in the Cyber Garden. This machine creates a usable version of your weapons. Please, place more weapons in here… I'm sure we can raid Boomers stash for some firepower." Techno explained as Trez summoned his fire blade and placed his flaming arm onto the console and then a chain. Boomer placed multiple guns and knives on while Flash placed a pile of kunai and shuriken on. Scribbles placed his marker and poster board on and held his chip in the air in triumph. Techno smiled and placed mechanical arm and leg enhancements on as well as the Froaster.

'What are you doing?' Scribbles wrote confused.

" I have a friend in the Cyber Garden whose going to help us hack into Eggman's computer." The inventor replied as Boomer grabbed a roll of red tape and put some around the computer screen.

" Boomer, what are you doing?" Snow asked.

" Have you seen _Pulse_? Red tape keeps them in their world." Boomer babbled mindlessly. Spic said nothing as she smacked him up alongside the head.

' Wait, the Cyber Garden has a karaoke contest going on! I'm going in!' Scribbles wrote excitedly as he hopped into his pod.

" Snow, you stay here and send us the chip data, alright? Just think of it as a Battle Network game." Techno ordered as he climbed into his pod followed by the rest of the gang.

" Alright! Jack in, Team Chao! Execute!" Snow whooped as she punched a big red button and sent the team into cyberspace.

Meanwhile at Eggman's base, Akuma sat at a computer watching his adversaries.

"Hm… My, brother…. you sure are getting bold, attacking the doctors computer. Right now, there is no need to stop you. Become stronger and return, brother! I have touched you, but not so you can become stronger…. No, you're here to slake my thirst and appease my hunger!" The evil chao cackled as he vanished.

" Whoa! This is the Cyber Garden?" Ghost asked in awe as he looked around at the grid like ground and the pixilated buildings. A blue chao and a crimson chao walked up to them.

"D00d! W4zzup, 1'm L33t3r. W3lc0m3 t0 th3 Cyb3r G4rd3n, T3chn0!" The blue chao said.

" He said: Welcome to the Cyber Garden! I'm Leeter." The red chao roughly translated.

"Listen, we need to find Eggman's computer. Can you take us there?" Ghost asked.

"Let me handle this… D00d, w3 n33d to h4ck 3ggh34dz b0x. W3 4ls0 l4ck n4ch0s." Boomer explained.

" B00m3r? Y3s sir! F0ll0w m3!" Leeter said and led the team into a bar where chao sat in cozy chair and listened to karaoke.

' Must…enter…contest!' Scribbles wrote and took the stage.

"Wait your turn, Scribbles!" Flash called as a blue chao with phoenix wings walked onstage holding the hand of an orange girl chao with phoenix wings.

"Ready for this, Sonya?" The blue chao asked.

" I'm ready when you are, Mura." Sonya replied as the music played.

" D00d, th3s3 tw0 ar3 g00d sing3rz…" Leeter told the team. The pair sang a beautiful duet of "Seven Rings In Hand" and the crowd erupted into applause.

"B34utifu1… 41right, it's y0ur turn Scribbl3z!" Leeter announced as Scribbles took the stage. He wrote the lyrics to "Can't Touch This" and held them into the air to a silent audience.

'Byte me!' an angry Scribbles wrote when a small bottle smashed against his head, rendering the mute chao unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Ghost asked.

"He said 'Byte me'. In the Cyber Garden, a Byte is an energy drink. He didn't know about that and got knocked out." Mura answered, sitting down next to Sonya.

"Really? In that case, Byte me!" Boomer called and caught the bottle.

"This is a waste of time! I'm going to scout ahead…" Trez huffed and left the bar.

Meanwhile, Spice sat in the Dark Garden meditating when she heard a voice behind her.

" Hello there, Aunt Spice…" Akuma sneered as he drew the Wyvern Fang.

" Akuma! State your business here!" Spice shouted and unsheathed the Muramasa.

" Now, now… There is no need for senseless combat. Just hand over the Muramasa and Nobody gets hurt…" Akuma said calmly, circling her.

_**I've been working on a little side-project, which is why I haven't been updating… Before I forget, the idea for this story came from my enigmatic fan Jarkes.**_


	5. Haxx0rz!

**Chapter 5: H4xx0rz!**

Trez stood on top of the bar, staring at the digital sky.

"It must have taken a mastermind to create this world…" He commented. He noticed some strange creatures rampaging through town.

"Snow, send me the flame chain." Trez requested. Snow popped the chip for the chain into his pod. The chain materializes in his hands as Trez leaps down into the fray.

"A virus outbreak? Are you sure?" Mura asked Leeter.

"Y34h, d00d! Th3r3's a gr3y ch40 0ut th3r3 thr4shing s0m3." Leeter replied.

"That's Trez! We better help him!" Ghost said and ran out, followed by Flash, Boomer, and Scribbles. Outside, viruses that looked like scorpions surrounded Trez. Each one had Eggman's logo on their backs. Mura smiled and leaped onto one virus's back and attracted the attention of the others. As they charged, Mura leaped out of the way and watches the virus get attacked by its comrades.

"They're not that smart, my fellow warriors." Mura explained to the chao.

"They're created by Dr. Eggman! Maybe we could hack one…" Techno pondered and took out his laptop. This caught the attention of a virus and it started to advance to him.

Meanwhile, back at the Dark Garden, Akuma and Spice were locked in combat. The combatants circled one another, blocking slashes and glaring fiercely.

"Why do you want the Muramasa so bad, Akuma?" Spice demanded.

"My dear aunt… Didn't you know that the Muramasa is useless without the Wyvern Fang? Our ancestors put the powers of both our blades under seal for fear of their combined powers." Akuma explained with a devilish smile. Spice felt her blade shaking in her hand as if it was trying to join the evil Wyvern Fang.

"What do you have planned, Akuma?" Spice asked the evil chao.

"I'm remaining loyal to the man who raised me and fulfilling his dream: creating a utopia that he will rule with an iron fist…" Akuma replied and charged at Spice, delivering a blow that knocked the Muramasa from her hands.

"Hmm… Is this the power of the Devil chao? Pathetic. Hopefully, my brother will provide a better challenge." Akuma sneered as he picked up the Muramasa and vanished as mysteriously as he came.

In Eggman's computer, a lone virus walked through the firewall. When the virus came to a stop, Ghost and the gang dropped from the virus and looked around.

" Alright, we're in. Now, let's find the doctor's blueprints" Techno said as the gang walked through Eggman's mainframe.

"Easier said than done, Techno…" a voice said behind the purple inventor. When Techno turned around, there stood a pink neutral chao.

"Gadget, long time no see." Techno replied as Gadget walked up to him and gave him a kiss. In the Neutral Garden, Serene and Nebula watched the monitor in fury…

"How dare she kiss Techno! Techie is mine!!!" Nebula raged at the sight.

"Yours?! Techno is mine!" Serene growled coldly as the two lunge at each other, resulting in an all-out fight.

"Anyway, what kind of protection does the blueprints have?" Techno asked.

" A firewall that requires a passcode of about 10 digits." Gadget replied. Unknown to the chao, Dr. Eggman watched them on his console.

"Intruders have breached the mainframe! Metal Sonic, get in there and purge the system of the intruders!" The obese doctor roared. Metal Sonic nodded and procured a cable from his spines, plugging it into the computer. His red eyes dimmed out as he was transferred to where the intruders were.

"Huh? What's that?" Gadget asked, pointing at the robot standing in front of the firewall.

"Metal Sonic!" Ghost growled as he unsheathed the Dragon Fang.

" Scanning…. Weapon: Dragon Fang. DNA scans complete… Subject: Ghost. Son of Phantom. Replaying known records…" Metal Sonic reported as he played a hologram back when he was an unfinished prototype.

" _Yup… Okay! We're here! Everyone get out of the ship and get ready to kick some…" Phantom started but was cut off when the door was blasted open. Through the smoke and dust there was heard a metallic clanking._

" _Something's coming! Get ready!" Phantom barked. Blitz drew two kunai, Blade shouldered a shotgun, Spectra unsheathed two katanas while Phantom held the Dragon Fang at the ready while Burst reached behind his back and drew an arm cannon and placed it on his arm. When the smoke cleared, there stood a robot with chrome plating, yet with the plating there were a rainbow of wires within the torso and the arms. The head swept back into razor sharp spines that looked like a certain hedgehog. Exposed speakers resided in the face and chest of this metallic monstrosity._

" Hohohoho! Well done, Phantom and the rest of you chao! Meet my latest creation, Proto Sonic! Even though he's just a prototype of the real thing, he's more than enough for you! In the off chance that you survive, I'll give up…" Robotnick's voice boomed from Proto's speakers. Burst drew a visor and placed it on his face and commenced scanning the adversary.

" _Guys! It's going to take a while for this weapon to boot up! Keep him busy and save some for me!" Burst shouted as he took cover._

" _Targets locked… Commence combat mode. Objectives: Eliminate intruders." Proto Sonic boomed as a small cannon materialized._

" _Scanning targets… Bioform: Phantom. Weapon: Dragon Fang. Threat Level: High." Proto Sonic screeched as he eyed up his competition._

" _Bioform: Blade. Weapon: shotgun. Threat Level: Medium."_

" _Bioform: Burst. Weapon: malfunctioning buster of unknown origin. Threat Level: Low"_

" _Bioform: Spectra. Weapon: dual katanas. Threat Level: High."_

" _Bioform: Blitz. Weapon: Kunai. Threat Level: Medium. Target scan complete. Missile cannon locked. Fire!" the robot shouted as a barrage of rockets chased the tiny warriors. Blade blasted them out of the sky while Phantom and Spectra sliced them apart. Blitz outran them while Burst hid behind something._

" _Hohohoho! How do you like him now? His missile attack is pretty relentless, isn't it? Proto Sonic, Show them your true power!" Robotnick's voice boomed._

" _Roger! Cloaking device activated!" Proto confirmed as he vanished into thin air. _

" _Come on! Start!" Burst shouted at his blaster. It was then that he noticed an on switch. While this was going on, Proto Sonic appeared behind Spectra and sent her flying with a roundhouse kick. The metallic menace vanished again. It was then that Burst stood up and raised his buster._

" _What are you doing, you retard?" Phantom yelled. Burst looked around until his visor flashed red._

" _Found you!" the gamer whooped as he fired a shot from his gun. A clanking sound was heard and the evil prototype appeared to his right._

" _How did you?" Robotnick asked in disbelief._

" _Did you know that the cloaking device emits a lot of heat? It was all too easy to track him with my trusty Thermal Visor. You didn't know that? Too bad…" Burst explained._

" _You little…" Proto Sonic growled._

" _It ain't over yet! My missiles are even more relentless than your little fireworks…" the gamer grinned._

" _Hey! Aren't we invited?" Spectra asked._

" _You're not getting all the fun!" Phantom smiled as he and his girlfriend brandished their blades._

"_It's your show…" Blitz huffed and sat down. Spectra charged at Proto Sonic with Phantom at her heels and both swords flashing. The prototype blocked their sword attacks and knocked them close to Burst._

" _I've got a plan… If I could break his equilibrium, you two could finish him off." The green chao planned._

" _How do we do that?" Spectra wondered._

" _I'll give him a face full of Super Missile and send him flying with my Grapple Beam. One of you two can catapult another one at Proto Sonic and get him!" Burst decided._

" _Phantom… Come out and plaaaaay…." Proto Sonic screeched. Burst smiled and let out a super missile that temporarily knocked the robot off-balance. Then, he punched a few buttons on the blaster and unleashed a whip-like stream of energy that latched onto the metallic exterior of Proto Sonic. The gamer let out an enraged yell as he flung the robot into the air._

" _Ready? " Spectra asked Phantom. The white chao nodded. His girlfriend launched Phantom high into the air._

" _Proto Sonic! It's GAME OVER for you!" Phantom yelled as his blade sliced through wires and metal. The prototype landed on the floor with a gaping slice taken out of his side. Phantom landed close to the defeated robot with the Dragon Fang pointed at it._

" _What are you waiting for? Finish me! Master Robotnick has no use for a failed prototype…" Proto Sonic said. Phantom nervously shifted his gaze at his partners. Spectra gazed on with worried eyes. Burst shrugged his shoulders._

" _It's your show…" Burst commented. Phantom smiled, sheathed his sword, and extended his hand to the robot._

" _What is this?" Proto Sonic asked._

" _I'm not trying to make friends… I'm just offering my respect… I want to fight you again someday. Get stronger and then come see me. When we fight again, let it be for honor…not hate. By this sword, I swear that even if I die my children will keep my promise!" Phantom promised._

" _Feh! I don't get any of this…" Blitz muttered. Spectra said nothing as she slapped Blitz._

" _It's the end of an epic showdown between rivals. This is the greatest gaming moment ever!" Burst exclaimed. Spectra hit the gamer in the back of the head._

" Phantom… Until the day I bring you down, stay in the game! Show me that you can survive! I will be the one who will kill you! This is what unites us. Go, my master waits beyond that door. " Proto Sonic vowed.

The hologram ended there as Metal Sonic looked at Ghost with his red eyes.

"I see now. Very well then! Metal Sonic, I accept your challenge in place of my father!" Ghost said as he held his father's blade at the ready. The two circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

**It feels good to be back!**


End file.
